ben10versefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10,000 (character)
Ben Tennyson as he would be depicted in the future and is the titular character of the same episode, "Ben 10,000". Depicted as a fit, slightly muscular adult with a beard and mustache wearing a different version of his childhood self's attire. His nickname, like his child self, is derived from the amount of alien heroes in his Omnitrix. Even more formidable is that his watch is set to the Master Control, allowing him to access any one of his 10,000 aliens with a thought (despite being revealed that are over 1,000,000 aliens in the Omnitrix). He still retains his old alien forms, but they have matured with him as well in terms of appearance History First seen in "Ben 10,000", he is depicted as a distant loner with a serious agenda to perform his heroic duty, so much that he has lost almost all touch with his family in lieu of protecting his sector working 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. To this extent, he remains in the form of XLR8 to get from place to place in a flash. The years have apparently been rough to Ben, even so much as having had to severely mutilate Vilgax to ensure his death, which puts his younger self at unease. Not exactly appreciative of the character he would turn out in the future, Ben reminds his future self that his alien forms were not the only weapons he had at disposal. When Dr. Animo reanimates Vilgax, the two Bens are presented with no other choice than to combine their powers to defeat the newly-empowered villain. After a reminder from his younger self, Ben 10,000 has a change of heart and resumes his human (now adult) form and toys with Vilgax. With Ben 10's assistance once more, the two are able to encase him in a block of ice after the alien falls into a pool where Ben 10,000 reveals an ice-bound alien which is given the name Articguana. In "Ken 10", it is revealed that Ben has a son named Kenny Tennyson (the mother being Kai Green). For his tenth birthday, he hands him a new Omnitrix he designed by using Grey Matter, Brainstorm, and Benvicktor's combined intelligence. Unfortunately, it operates just like the old one, which randomizes his choices for him and has a time limit. Attempting to teach him, the lessons rather fail when Ben ends up doing all of the work, depriving his son of any experience. Ben is reminded by a future Gwen that he has to learn to let go and allow his son to fight with him. He then agrees to allow his son to fight alongside him, but quickly changes his mind when Kevin 11,000 makes a sudden reappearance, locking his son in his room. It is also revealed that Ben 10,000 has an unknown daughter named Gwendolyn Tennyson (named after Ben's cousin Gwen), but she hasn't made any appearance in any of the series, yet. Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Trivia * Ben 10,000 is mentioned by Paradox in Ben 10: Alien Force episode "Paradox". Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Mega Cruiser Gladiators Category:Humans Category:Anodites Category:Tennyson Family Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Galactic Enforcers